wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Outcast
Notice: Attempting to tamper with this document will result in the manifestation of ████████████. Please, for your own safety, Stay Away. You may not use this character without permission. >Accessing file.name = Outcast >Level 9 clearance or higher required to access this file >Access Granted >Opening file . . . Appearance Outcast appears to be an 11 (dragon age) year old NightWing. He has black mainscales, a light grey underbelly, and dark blue eyes. Silver teardrop scales next to his eyes indicate that he is a mind reader. There is a deep, jagged scar running down his right forelimb, possibly from a previous battle. He is the adopted son of Nightshifter. Personality Outcast is an extremely shy individual, but he isn't afraid to stand up for himself or others. He is a very strategic thinker and seems to know his opponent's moves before they even make it. Usually seen as a passive individual, tries to avoid getting into fights and prefers to stay in dark areas where he can't be seen easily. History Outcast wasn't always called "Outcast". His original name was ████████████. He lived with abusive parents and his older sister, who seemed to be the only dragon who cared about him. His parents didn't seem to want him as they left him on the edge of the village ███████████ hoping he would starve to death. He was spotted by one of Nightshifter's clones and was brought to Nightshifter. During the next nine years, Nightshifter trained Outcast and treated Outcast as if he was his own son. Due to his shy personality, Nightshifter gave him the nickname "Outcast" and the nickname stuck. Despite knowing about this side of Nightshifter that almost no one else knew about, he still didn't feel safe around him. After witnessing Nightshifter ransack and burn a village to the ground, he knew that he needed to warn others about Nightshifter and how dangerous he is. For the past year, he's been traveling to the villages that Nighshifter has planned to attack and warned the inhabitants about the upcoming siege. Somewhere in between this story, his sister died from an unknown disease. In order to not feel alone anymore, he created a kusarigama that has the ability to trap souls. His sister now inhabits his weapon and he is often seen talking to her. Abilities Outcast is able to read minds and was able to capture souls with his weapon. He could release the souls as powerful attacks. Sometimes, he would channel his negative feelings into his attacks making them even more powerful. Due to his benevolent personality, the full extent of this power remains unproven. It is unknown if he is or is not an animus. Like this page mentioned earlier, he is a very strategic thinker and almost always knows his opponent's next move. His ability to disappear into a shadow and emerge from a separate one might be his strangest ability. He often uses this to avoid other dragons. How he has this ability is still unknown. Weaknesses He is extremely shy and is easily intimidated by larger, more powerful dragons. Mentioned earlier, his benevolent personality prevents him from using his full powers during battle. Stats Attack (Unarmed): C Attack (Armed): A Flame: B Defence: A Stamina: B Speed: C Affiliations He is a high ranking officer in the Order of Darkness. Even though he knows what he's doing is wrong, he feels obligated to stay in the clan. Relationships Silver Unlike Silver, Outcast views her as a friend rather than a lover and is unaware of her feelings for him. When Silver left the Order of Darkness, Outcast stayed behind. He respects her choice to leave, but wishes that she gave an explaination for her actions. Tests Test #1, The soul imprisonment test: Outcast was commanded (Okay, fine. Bribed) by Nightshifter to attack and eliminate the test subject with his kusarigama. After the victim has been killed, the color seemed to drain from their scales and the blade of Outcast's kusarigama seemed to glow brighter for a few seconds. Further tests required. This test also concludes the accuracy test. Further notes from test #1: After the test, Outcast collapsed and buried his face in his talons. He began sobbing and said: "What have I done? I'm a monster." repeatedly. Outcast was then calmed and escorted out of the room. Test #2, The accuracy test: Completed in test one, the test subject was hit two times in the face, once across the neck, and had a puncture wound where their heart would be. Test #3, The unarmed test: Outcast was commanded by Nightshifter to attack the test subject. However, Outcast refused to attack the test subject. Test inconclusive. After this, he refused to participate in any more tests that involved killing. Test #4, The shadow test: Outcast was placed in an empty test chamber and was told to escape the room without coming into contact with the locked door. The lights were switched off in the test chamber. The lights were switched back on after ten seconds and the test chamber was empty. Outcast had seemingly manifested behind one of the staff members, possibly coming out of their shadow. Further tests required. Trivia * No, I did not intend for the only two non-clone members of the Order of Darkness to have the colors of the yin yang symbol * Outcast is based off of my introverted, calmer side (the side you see in public), but I wouldn't exactly consider him to be a dragonsona. Gallery (it's beautiful, I love it! tysm!)]] Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Nightshifter the NightWing)